Individual packages for medicaments are well know in the art and are typically provided as physician samples and the like. Such packaging usually contains a set of tablets such as aspirin or other medicaments, which may or may not be used at the same time.
Accordingly, several problems and limitations have been associated with the use of such packages including proper storage of the medicament when only one of the tablets are used or otherwise needed. In addition, such packages are easily opened by small children and provide insufficient resistance to being opened by children. Also, such packages are limited to only one pouch because of the tendency to tear into an adjoining pouch when opening.
Thus, there has been a need for a tandem package, as well as an apparatus and method for making the same, which would eliminate the problems and limitations associated with the prior packages discussed above, most significant of the problems being associated with child resistance and multiple doses of medicaments in a unitary package.